Robin
by OneShotMistress
Summary: Made by a man defying time, for centuries this doll has appeared in many places in many different times. Robin is always found within the lives of lonely children, helping them get through bitter times. Rumours say it was last seen within the high racks of an old toy shop, taken away by a man of green.


_Robin  
__"A Doll of Lonely Children"_

* * *

The muffled bell chimes ring throughout the store. Patters of rain accompany afterwards, and I hear inaudible steps walking in. The man behind the counter greets the newcomer with a bubbly voice. Words are exchanged, though I could not hear the small talk.

The two of them come towards me, who am seated high up the shelf. I have a clear view of him now. He looks quite young, younger than the man behind the counter, and there is a glint in his green eyes as he stares up at me. The old man's wrinkly hands reach for me and I feel my lump body rise into the air.

He holds me gently with his hands and he squishes my belly. He tugs my ear with his rough fingers. What a sparkle he has in his eyes, curiously poking me. Then he stares into my face intently, before he smiles and nod at the old man. I find him quite interesting.

* * *

_"I'm looking for something I can give my pregnant wife,"_

_"She likes rabbits. Yes, a rabbit would do,"_

_"He's perfect,"_

* * *

My chest feels heavy, heavy with tears from you. You hold me close to your face as you sob in this cold dark room, alone. Strange and odd—someone as young as you are should not be in this situation.

If only my arms could move, I would comfort you right now. Why are you crying? Please cease your tears, little one. I'm here, I am here, please do not cry anymore. What is that you said? I'm sorry, I cannot hear you well. My ears are not so functional, you see.

But do not worry. Even if I cannot hear you, I know you are sad. You're sad and that is why you are crying. But I do not like seeing you cry. Is there anything I can do to make you stop being sad?

Ah—! Why are you looking at me with those eyes, little one? Your eyes show that you are very upset—are you upset at me?

My hand is pulled roughly by you, and the next thing I know, I am looking at your surprised face upside down from the corner of a wall, a black and white ball beside me.

* * *

_"Ne, he's coming back, right?"_

_"Papa… why did you leave me…?"_

_"I don't need you!"_

* * *

Light as bright as it can be shine right into my eyes. As I adjust to this sudden burst of luminance, a strange and peculiar sensation crawls up my ears. Ticklish, it makes me feel ticklish. I look around, and there are trees and grass I have not seen in a long time.

Then, I hear it.

Your gasp of surprise as you stare up me, just like how that man did when I first met him. However, instead of that glint I saw in those same green eyes, I see horror in yours instead. Your movements have frozen in place, as you stutter words of shock.

Remarkably, little one, you look older now than before. How much time has passed since then? Ah, is that not the same ball I saw beside me? Are you playing with it, alone, yet again…?

You speak more words between your grit teeth, and I feel myself disappearing.

* * *

_"I'll get better!"_

_"W-What…? My keshin…?"_

_"Tch, I'm never using you ever again,"_

* * *

Again, the same sensation of floating envelops me. My eyes travel down to see you, however your eyes and hair are not the green I remember. Clad in a shirt of yellow and blue, I see many people around you wearing the same attire.

You tell me you hate me, but you want to borrow my power. The people around you stare with surprised eyes, a girl with brown hair and a wide grin on her face. I see the same black and white ball once more on your feet. Ah, are you playing with it again? You're… You're not alone this time.

I don't mind if you hate me, I'll give you all my power. Because these people… these people you want to help, they're your friends, am I wrong?

* * *

_"Show me your true power, Fei!"_

_"Kousoku Toushi Robin!"_

_"I hate you, but I'll be borrowing your strength,"_

* * *

The world is shown to me at an angle, and unlike before, I am not afloat. Instead, I feel heavy, like a rock, and my hearing is not as sharp anymore. The door opens, and a woman with long brown hair tied to one side walks in.

There are streaks of grey in her hair, and her face is wrinkled. She walks ever so slowly and carefully, as if she is fragile and would break any moment. But her black dress and orbs show her youth, and it is when she looks at me in the eye do I remember who she is.

She is the girl who smiled the brightest on that day. She is the girl who cheered the loudest, the girl who convinced you to use my power.

The girl you care so much for.

Her hands caress my ears, and she picks me up into her arms. Her smile is soft and lovely as she pats me, like I am a living being, a pet. In the doorway, there is a man, young, strong and wearing black. He blows away some of his hair from his purple eyes, and he smiles just as softly as the woman.

They exchange a few words, but none were I able to decipher. The man strokes my head, before his lips tighten and his face grimaces. A droplet falls down his face and he looks away from me, wiping his cheek with his sleeve.

The woman is still cradling me, as she too breaks into tears.

* * *

_"Kinako, we're leaving,"_

_"Saru, meet Robin, Fei's most prized possession,"_

_"…I miss him, Kinako,"_

* * *

The woman never lets me go. She carries me from the room to the car waiting outside. I see few people, all of them wearing black.

One woman, a beautiful woman, helps the one carrying me into the car. Then she comes in after her. The two men talk for a bit, before both of them join us in the car. The one with glasses is driving.

We leave the compound, and for a long time I wonder where we are headed. The trees pass by in a flash, the woman's loving embrace around me not loosening. I stare at my reflection in the window and see how battered I have become.

* * *

_"We should go, they're waiting,"_

_"Here, let me help you,"_

_"Giris, can you drive? I don't… feel like I can,"_

* * *

More people in black are standing together in one spot. The group in the car make their way to them, the man with purple eyes helping the old woman with her steps. I recognize nobody in the crowd, but they all speak to one another, and the crowd opens a path for the elderly woman to walk through.

I see you. Your hair is green again, and your face is serene. That suit fits you well, and what a pretty Lucerne you have in your breast pocket. Little one, you're not so little anymore. You're big now, as big as the man with the purple eyes, and you are sleeping so snugly in this comfortable case of wood.

The woman's shaky hands place me inside the brown case and with the help of the purple eyed man, she makes your hands wrap over me. She whispers something as she caresses your face and lays a soft kiss on your forehead before she turns away.

Hey, little one, I hope you're having a nice dream. When you wake up, can we play with the black and white ball again?


End file.
